It Was Supposed To Be With Me
by Blackwater Crazziii
Summary: A Blackwater relationship through Sam's eyes. One-shot.


**A/N: So this is my first ever Fanfic so I'm a little nervous to see the kind of reaction I get on this but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything Twilight related except for a couple of posters and DVDs the rest all belong to S. Meyer.**

_It Was Supposed To Be With Me_

I watch as you mess around with him; I'm shocked to see this carefree side of you, as is the rest of my pack and most of their imprints. You roll on the ground, play fighting and so content as you do so. The rest of your pack watch and laugh whilst placing bets on who will win. Finally he has you pinned beneath him and you're both smiling at each other; I can see the impish smiles playing on the elders faces as they imagine a relationship growing between the two of you.

Rachel Black your long term friend looks like she's about burst from the way she's smiling; she doesn't like the other imprints the way Paul hoped she would. That's something you both share, making your bond even stronger with her. The majority of the people here are happy to see you behave this way with him because in all honesty, no one likes the idea of having a half-breed sit round the bonfire like we are now. Even is said half-breeds _is_ his imprint.

But this isn't right. You weren't supposed to be playing around with him. It was supposed to be with me.

I'm at your house; I'm not happy. I've just arrived with Emily but it turns out you're not having dinner with us. Instead you're going out on a date with _him_; you come down the stairs wearing a strapless, knee-length white dress, your hair is longer now (about three inches past your shoulders) and it falls in elegant loose curls around your face. Everything about you screams perfection. From the small silver chain holding a rose shaped diamond (that I know _he_ bought you for your birthday) to the white sandals you wear on your feet.

Your mother and Emily rush over to you to tell you how beautiful you look, which you do. Then my foul mood is worsened because the door bell rings and I know it's him. As hard as I may wish, it wouldn't be Seth because he's staying over at Embry's tonight along with Quil because although they haven't said anything yet, everyone knows that they've all been trying to push the two of you together for some time now.

You open the door to reveal his smiling face. Were it not for my enhanced senses I wouldn't have heard him say how beautiful you look nor see the blush that arose after you heard him say it. After a few minutes of Sue cooing over the two of you, you leave.

After what seems to be a thousand years, you return with the biggest smile I have seen since I ever laid eyes on you. Your mother has a knowing look on her face then proceeds to asks whether he kissed you goodnight; the immense blush on your face answers her question. Yes.

But again this isn't right. You weren't meant to smile and blush like you are now or dream of a relationship with _him_. It was supposed to be with me.

I go to beach to clear my head. I often come here when I can't get you off my mind but today you're there too. I see you standing at the edge of the water taking in the last of the sun's rays before it sets, the wind blows your hair all around you making you look truly like the powerful being you are. No matter how much I may not like it you are no longer the innocent girl you once were when we dated. You now have the ability to transform into a mythical creature and kill anyone with one blow, but as soon as I catch a whiff of his smell all over you, telling me that he's touched you, _claimed_ you as his nothing can stop me from approaching you to tell you that you're making a big mistake. That when Renesmee's old enough he'll leave you with nothing more than a broken heart. But as always whatever I say infuriates you, you then tell me that I have no right to care about you and because I can no longer take this I kiss you. I know I was wrong but I couldn't help myself; you to slap me hard enough to knock me backwards then run off in the direction of _his_ house.

Once again this isn't right. You weren't meant to get angry at me for showing my concern, you weren't meant to slap me for kissing you and you _definitely_ _weren't meant_ to be running to cuddle up with him. It was supposed to be with me.

The next day he comes to my door telling me to stay away from you; what right does he have to tell me this? I say that he will leave you in the dirt for his 'precious Nessie' and that no matter what he does he will never steal your heart the way I did. It was a low blow I guess but then he calls Emily out and tells her that I kissed you. The look on Emily's face breaks my heart; I phase and lunge for his neck.

Emily screams then runs into the kitchen to call you but I register none of this. The only thing on my mind is to kill the wolf in front of me. We fight for what seems like hours until I make one slip up and he has my neck in his mouth. He throws me into a tree then proceeds to stalk toward me in a pure predatory way. When his snout is mere inches away you call out to him saying that that I'm not worth it. He seems to calm down a bit then phases back after leaving one message in my mind:

"Your right, I'll never steal her heart the way you did. But I don't need to, because she's given it to me willingly."

You run to him to make sure he's alright but all he does is wrap a protective arm around your waist then you both walk to his house. When you're finally out of view I look round to see those who have assembled outside, your pack and the elders are here all give me disappointed looks then return home.

This isn't right. You weren't meant to run to see if he was alright or go home with _him_. It was supposed to be with me.

The day I've been dreading for months now is here: your wedding day. Despite all my ideas of imprinting being absolute I was wrong. Renesmee has officially stopped aging but he is still with you; everyone is here for the ceremony including the Cullens. It's being held on the beach at sunset, how cliché; the music starts and the wedding party make their way down, finally it's your turn to come down with Seth (he's giving you away). Your dress is a beautiful sleek strapless piece and it hugs your body perfectly showing all your curves.

You walk down gracefully with your eyes set only on him; he's smiling as if he is the luckiest man in the world which he is. You both say your vows and are then declared husband and wife. He kisses you before the clapping even begins but it doesn't stay that way for long as everyone rises from their chairs clapping and cheering happily, some even wiping tears. You are now Mrs. Leah Black.

Again this isn't right. You weren't meant to head to the reception party with him. It was supposed to be with me.

I was surprised that's for sure, heck everyone was! It was a surprise when Sue told me after you'd left for your honeymoon in Hawaii that he had bought a five bedroom house for you guys! I guess it _was_ a smart idea for him to open his own garage and you to train as a doctor after all. But this was completely unexpected; you were pregnant. Emily said that when she asked Sue how they knew if she couldn't menstruate she said that when you came back from your honeymoon you felt sick, so off to the leech doctor you went.

The leech declared you pregnant and the reason why you stopped your monthlies was because your wolf genes were healing you, hence why there was no bleeding or something like that. But the point is that you're pregnant with_ his_ child.

Somewhere down the line everyone finds out that that you're not carrying just one of his children but _four_. I guess when two wolves reproduce they end up with a litter. Eventually your kids are born, two boys then two girls: Harry, Ephraim, Sarah and Brooklyn Black. Billy and Sue were absolutely beaming when we all came to the hospital, why wouldn't they be? Your children were perfect, they were cute, soon to be the strongest wolves the tribe has ever seen _and _you got an even mix of boys and girls.

When you bring them home its official. You have your house, your job, your husband and finally your children.

And though I may be the only to think this... This isn't right. You weren't supposed to have this big happy ending with Jacob Black…It was supposed to be with me.

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this. Please write me a review, this is my first story and I would really like to know what people think of my writing.**

**-Blackwater Crazziii**


End file.
